Norgarif
You are allowed to make fanart for this page. Send it to me if you want to put it in the gallery.... 'Norgarif '''is a Moragog thief, and is the fastest Kaygora alive, and one of the fastest monsters. He is highly wanted, and enjoys letting the royal guard catch up to him before he takes off at his highest speed. He is currently 34 years old. Backstory Norgarif was born in The Capital. His parents were royal guards, but still found the time to try and take good care of him and be good parents. On his fourteenth birthday, his father gave him a gift. But he never opened it, for before he did their house was infiltrated by a criminal called X. His parents fended off the criminal, but he killed his father. The next day, his mother was killed by the same man while she was fighting alongside Undyne. Devastated over their loss, he ran away from home, and soon began stealing animals to survive. Nothing too big. Mostly just chickens and geese. But as he became older, he needed more to sustain himself than small birds, and he began stealing pigs. When he was 19 he began stealing cows, too. Eventually he got carried away, and began stealing jewelry and money. Eventually he ran into X in a ghost town, and after a brief hand-to-hand fight, he was knocked out. When he woke, he found the gift from his fourteenth birthday had fallen from his coat. He opened it, and found that it was a double-bladed dagger, a sky blue gem in the middle that can be flipped up to show a picture of him and his parents from 5 years prior. Description Norgarif is a leaf green Moragog with purple eyes. He enjoys to steal, injure, and pretty much anything else that has to do with violence besides murder. His personality is: Persuasive, Cocky, Soft(Occasionally). He is an expert thief and has mastered the art of pick-pocket. He has multiple weapons, a blowgun and a bag of tranquilizer darts, a steel-handled knife, and the double-bladed dagger his father gave to him. Affiliations Friends * N/A Enemies * The Royal Guard Acquaintances * Pacifist Frisk Family * Parents Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 2,000 AT: 80 DF: 40 Genocide Stats HP: 100 AT: 98 DF: 7 Equipment AT: Steel-Handled Knife - 50 AT. This blade is sharp as Norgarif's instincts. Plus, the handle is perfect for knocking people out. DF: Hunter Coat - 20 DF. This coat is thick and sturdy. ACTs Check, Bribe, Plead Battle Norgarif is extremely fast. One out of every four times he is attacked, he will dodge. On the genocide route, he will dodge every attack for 12 turns. Attacks Consecutive Slashes: He swipes his knife across the bullet board five times, it can be either orange or cyan. There is a slight hint of which color. Drop Kick: Exclamation point fills up 2/3 of the bullet board. He will drop kick and hit the entire area with the warning. Acid Spit: He spits acid all over the bullet board in randomly placed puddles. Being hit by one initially as it falls down will cause 3 Damage, and hitting one after it has fallen will result in 4 damage and poison for a few seconds. Sparing To spare Norgarif(white), you must bribe him. If the price you choose to pay is 1-100 GOLD, he will refuse. If it is 101-300 GOLD he will accept. To spare Norgarif(yellow), the price you choose to pay must be 301 GOLD or over. An alternative way to spare him(yellow) is to last until he spits acid seven times. Once he does it this many times, he will run out of magic energy, and you can spare him. The final acid spit covers almost the entire bullet board, with only one space only slightly bigger than the SOUL as sanctuary. Quotes Encounter ''"Ready to die, bitch?" Encounter "End of the line." Acid Spit 1-5 "DAMN YOU!" Acid Spit 6 "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Acid Spit 7 "?" Check "How much?" Bribe "Not enough." with 1-100 GOLD "A'ight." with 101-300 GOLD "Thanks!" with 301 or more "Ha! Not my style, kid." Plead "D-damn it..." 7th Acid Spit "GOD DAMN IT!" Death Genocide Encounter "Hello, asshole." Encounter "I'm not making a deal with you." Bribe "Too late for that now." Plead "What? You think I'll just let you kill me, like the others?" Attack "Agh... welp... time to find... another client..." Death Flavor Text You'd better be scared. Encounter You're shaking in your boots. Neutral You propose a bargain. Bribe You beg for your life. Plead Genocide Flavor Text Norgarif. Encounter He can't dodge for long. Neutral You offer some money to let you kill him. Bribe You "beg" for your life. Plead Trivia * He is attracted to shiny things. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster